Let You Go
by SonorousLove
Summary: Oliver wakes up with Marcus in his bed, and thinks that life is finally taking a turn for the better, but why is Marcus trying to leave?


So I have a TON of stories just floating around in my head that I need to write. But I just suddenly thought of this one the other day and _needed_ to write it down. So I did. But this is one of my favorite HP couples! I hope you like it, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.

* * *

><p>Oliver Wood became aware that he was being pulled out of a very comfortable sleep. He first felt the sheets wrapped snuggly against is bare skin, then the warm sun shinning on his face, and lastly a warm chest underneath his head, and a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He forced himself to open his eyes, further drawing him away from sleep. He first saw the smooth chiseled chest under his head, then he lifted his head a bit to see the sleeping face of Marcus Flint.<p>

The previous night came flooding back, filling Oliver's head with vivid images. He remembered now. Oliver had been at the bar with his buddies last night and they had seen Marcus. Oliver, whom had held a torch for the Slytherin for many years, was ecstatic when he and Marcus fell into a comfortable conversation. As the night continued Oliver finally felt as if he might be getting what he wanted. Marcus seemed to be interesting in more than just friendship. So after a slightly drunken kiss and some catcalls from Oliver's friends, the two left for Oliver's flat. It had been a passionate night, and now Oliver was aware of how much he was lacking clothing.

Oliver smiled and rested his head back on the sleeping Marcus's chest. He lay there thinking back on the years of pinning over Marcus, and now here he was, lying in bed with the man.

After a bit Oliver felt Marcus shift and awaken. The arm around him and chest beneath him suddenly seemed to disappear. Oliver looked up to see Marcus getting out of bed and pulling on his pants.

"Good morning." He said shyly, sitting up.

"Hi." Marcus said not facing him. Oliver looked at Marcus confusedly for a moment before his heart fell.

"Are you…leaving?" He asked quietly, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't happening.

"Yeah." Marcus replied, buttoning up his shirt, still not looking at Oliver.

Oliver felt as if someone was digging out his heart with a rusty blade. "Why?" He asked quietly. He pulled himself to the side of the bed and sat with his feet over the edge, staring at the floor. He had been so excited when he thought that Marcus liked him back, and that finally things were working out, only to have it all come crashing down on him. "I thought you liked me." He continued with a small voice, tears making tracks down his face, and falling down to land and puddle on his bare knees, only a sheet wrapped around his waist. "I thought that was why you…" His voice trailed off. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and stay there for weeks.

Marcus finally turned to look at Oliver, and, seeing the tears, swiftly moved to kneel in front of Oliver. "No…oh no Oliver, I just didn't want it to happen like this." He answered, wiping the tears from Oliver's face with his thumbs.

"What?" Oliver croaked, looking oddly at Marcus.

"I just…" Marcus started, a bit flustered. "I wanted to start a relationship with you, but not like this." He blushed. "I…I like you Oliver and I didn't plan on going home with you last night, it just sort of happened. And now you probably think I'm some sort of man whore or something. I'm sorry." He explained, looking ashamed.

"You…you like me?" Oliver asked, a grin spreading over his face.

"Yes." Marcus answered, staring at the floor. "I hope you don't think too poorly of me."

Oliver just chucked and pulled Marcus's face to look at him. "I've liked you for _so_ long you bloody fool." Oliver smiled before pulling Marcus into a heated kiss.

Marcus was stunned for a moment before responding enthusiastically. Taking Marcus with him, Oliver stood and pulled them back onto the bed. As Marcus fell on top of him Oliver felt his tongue asking for entrance, which Oliver happily gave.

He groaned as Marcus's tongue explored Oliver mouth, and Marcus's hands explored his body. He suddenly became hyper aware of the fact that Marcus was almost fully clothed, while Oliver was completely naked.

He pulled off Marcus's half buttoned up shirt while keeping their lips connected. Marcus, realizing Oliver's goal, leaned back, straddling Oliver, and pulled off the tank top, which he had worn underneath.

"So it seems that I was mistaken to try and leave then?" Marcus asked, leaning down to hover above Oliver's lips.

"Trust me, I will never let you go." Oliver replied with a laugh before pulling Marcus down into another passion filled kiss.


End file.
